


Bet

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Best Friends, Butt Buddies, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: What happens when three friends get bored during a battle.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

Shinon, [Y/N], and Gatrie stood back-to-back, taking down any enemy soldiers that headed their way like the accomplished trio they were.  


“How much longer do we have to do this until they surrender?” Shinon groaned as he sniped an oncoming soldier.  


“Until Ike is able to make his way to the enemy commander and take him down,” [Y/N] answered as she also sniped another soldier.  


“I don’t even know why I’m with you guys right now,” Gatrie grumbled from his side. “I can’t get a hit in with you guys just shooting everyone with arrows.”  


“Then just throw your lance,” Shinon and [Y/N] remarked at the same time as though they’ve been over this before.  


“Then I’m gonna have to walk over and pull it out of the guy who took it and walk back here and it’s just too much trouble than it’s worth,” the knight complained.  


Shinon gave [Y/N] a glance. “Can you do something about him?” the redhead asked.  


[Y/N] sighed. “Fine, fine.” The female sniper stayed quiet, thinking of what could entertain the three of them before a brilliant idea crossed her mind. “Why don’t I make a bet with you guys?” she asked giddily.  


“Alright, sure!” Gatrie agreed immediately with Shinon only showing half-interest to what the woman had to say.  


“Okay, if I shoot this arrow without looking and it hits someone, you guys owe me 50G each. If it kills that person, you guys owe me an additional 50G each,” [Y/N] explained.  


“So you get 100G in total if it hits, but 200G if it kills someone,” Shinon summarized. “What do we get if you miss?”  


“Then I’ll give you guys 100G each,” [Y/N] answered smoothly.  


Shinon and Gatrie shared an interested look. “Deal,” they both said.  


[Y/N] grinned. “Sweet. Just to make sure this is fair, I’ll just look at Gatrie the whole time while you, Shinon, track where my arrow goes.”  


Shinon nodded approvingly. “Sounds good to me.”  


The female sniper began to prepare herself, docking her arrow and aiming it gods know where, but facing the blue knight as she did so. “You guys ready?” she asked,  


“Yep.”  


Giving Gatrie a flirtatious smile, which he returned, [Y/N] released her arrow.  


“What in all the hells!” Shinon exclaimed in disbelief.  


“Wait, what?” Gatrie asked.  


Shinon pointed at a body that laid on the ground a good distance away. “It actually hit someone…”  


“Go check if I killed him or not!” [Y/N] ushered hurriedly.  


With a quick nod, Shinon ran over to the body that [Y/N] supposedly hit and ran back. “He’s dead! You got him right in the eye!”  


Gatrie’s mouth fell open. “No way! You’re not pulling my leg, are you Shinon?”  


“I wish I was, man,” Shinon said with a pained look, “but you and I just lost a 100G to this woman.”  


With a cheeky grin, [Y/N] placed out her hand for Shinon and Gatrie to begrudgingly place their hard-earned gold into.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing _Fire Emblem: Warriors_ and I was reminded of how much I love the series. Shinon was one of my first loves in _Fire Emblem_ <3


End file.
